After Surgery
by angelofsarcasm
Summary: After David's surgery, he Julia finally reveal their feelings for each other. Set during episode 43. One shot.


He was alive. He was going to be alright, the doctors had assured her; the bullet hadn't caused any permanent damage and he would be fine after a few weeks of rest. Still, she was upset. It was because of her he'd been shot and almost killed, that he'd have to spend all that time out of action. Now as she sat next to his bed watching him sleep, she felt the need to touch him, as if it would prove he really was safe. She took off her glasses and looked at him for a moment, then moved forward and kissed him lightly. She hadn't wanted to wake him, but after a moment she felt him stir and, even more surprisingly, kiss back.

"Julia..." he murmured, looking up at her.

She found herself slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. What was she supposed to say, that she had an irrational urge to touch him? Her thought were interrupted by the sight of him smiling.

"It's alright," he said simply, and to her amazement moved in to kiss her again. It was as if a dam inside him had broken, like all those years of ignoring her hints were suddenly being acted upon. It killed her to have to push him back finally.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, you need to rest," she said weakly.

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "You know I've had worse days than this. I'm fine."

She realized she couldn't argue with him; she herself had been the one to dress his wounds after nearly every mission he went on. Still, she was hesitant to go against the doctors' orders for fear that he would hurt himself. Then, he began kissing her neck, and she knew he'd won the battle. Her hand moved slowly down his bare chest, careful to avoid the heavily bandaged area of his abdomen as the blanket was eventually discarded. At last, it reached its destination and pulled gently on the waist of his pants. He watched her almost warily as she pulled them down and slipped between his legs.

He was already somewhat aroused when her hand tightened around his erection, feeling him harden more as she rubbed his length up and down. She liked this new side of him, hearing his little grunts of satisfaction telling her exactly how much he was enjoying himself. She tightened her grip slightly at his base and he failed to suppress a loud moan. "Julia," he groaned her name. "S-stop, I'm about to-" he growled as she loosened her hold on him and took her hands off his cock. He looked rather disappointed until she shook her head, letting him know she had more in store for him.

Without saying a word, she moved down to lick the tip of his cock. He groaned audibly when her mouth moved to encircle his head, sucking lightly until he was squirming in pleasure. His hands tangled in her hair as she tongued her way up his shaft slowly, spending extra time at particular spots where she got the most positive reaction from him. He was sweating, trying hard not to thrust into her mouth as his release drew ever closer. She knew he was rapidly approaching climax and slipped his length further into her mouth, the muscles of her throat contracting around him. A few contractions later, he came hard into her mouth with a strangled cry. She looked up at him and he smiled wearily, suddenly realizing that she'd been right, it had taken a lot of energy out of him. She helped him get his pants back up and resituated in his bed before returning to her seat.

"I told you, you need rest," she said simply as he drifted off.

Soon after, Lewis came in with some food, and Julia began to tell him David had woken up earlier, when she was interrupted by a nurse looking at the heart monitor printout.

"Did something happen? His heart rate seems to have skyrocketed a few minutes ago."

* * *

Author's Note: First lemon, please be gentle. There should really be more fan stuff for this pairing. Also, I obviously don't own Blood+, or this would have happened a long time ago. 


End file.
